Zero and Diethard's Rivalry
by Windrises
Summary: Diethard may be a member of Zero's team, but Zero has proof that he's not a good team member.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Zero had Diethard come to his latest meeting with the Black Knights. Zero walked up to Diethard and said "You're in a ton of trouble lawyer boy."

Diethard asked "Why?"

Zero said "You've caused me and my fellow team members a lot of trouble."

Diethard replied "You're super wrong about that. I've been a very respectable team member."

Zero got out a videotape and said "This tape is full of evidence of you bringing trouble to my team." Zero put the videotape into the tape player.

The tape started with Zero's fight with Bismarck.

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "Bismarck beat me up and took my mask off. If the Black Knights see my face my career might get ruined."

C. C. asked "Where are your spare masks?"

Lelouch said "I took them to a pawn shop." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Diethard was getting closer to Lelouch and C. C. He whispered "Soon I'll find out Zero's secret identity and broadcast it to millions of people. I'll win more broadcasting awards than anybody else." He laughed like a villain.

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

C. C. said "Diethard's nearby with his news camera."

Lelouch replied "He could find out my secret identity. It would be the worst if he found out, because he would let millions of people know about it."

C. C. replied "We need to cover up his face."

Lelouch asked "How are we going to do that?"

C. C. said "You need something to wear on your face."

Lelouch replied "Give me your mask."

C. C. said "I don't wear a mask."

Lelouch replied "I'll use my cape." Lelouch took his cape off and wrapped the cape around his face.

C. C. asked "Can you see through the cape?"

Lelouch said "No."

Diethard ran up to Lelouch and C. C. with his news camera. Diethard looked at Lelouch and said "Your mask is gone which means I'll find out your secret identity."

Lelouch said "Actually my cape is covering up my face." Diethard tried to take the cape off of Lelouch's head so C. C. kicked him.

The next part of the tape showed the time that Lelouch, Diethard, and the others were in Hollywood.

Diethard Ried started broadcasting Lelouch and his friends. Diethard said "Greetings Zero. I came to Hollywood to broadcast information about your film."

Zero replied "You constantly prove how much importance your life lacks."

Diethard asked "How do you feel about getting your own film Zero?"

Zero said "Well I'm honored that Hollywood thinks that I'm important enough to be the subject of a film. Also Alan Smithee is a really iconic director so I trust him. I'm curious about who they're going to get to play me. They have to get somebody with loads of good looks, charm, awesomeness, and humor."

Diethard replied "They got a person of royalty to play you."

Zero said "I feel honored about that."

Diethard replied "Prince Schneizel's going to play you."

Zero angrily screamed "Schneizel's going to get a giant punishment for this."

C. C. said "It was a truly bad idea to get one of Zero's arch enemies to play Zero."

Diethard replied "I'm the one who suggested that casting choice to the director."

Suzaku asked "Why did you do that?"

Diethard said "To cause some delightful controversy. People that love Zero will be angry that the prince is playing him and people that like the prince will be ticked off that he's playing Zero. It's a way to get everybody mad, but it ironically will get everybody to watch the event."

The tape cut to Lelouch on his way home. He said "Wow. I'm really handsome."

C. C. said "Yeah right."

Lelouch said "I heard some weird noises during the whole way home."

Kallen said "Me too."

C. C. said "It was Diethard Ried."

Lelouch angrily asked "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

C. C. said "I was too hungry to speak."

Lelouch said "Weak excuse."

C. C. said "Please excuse me. I need pizza."

Lelouch asked "Can't you be more helpful?"

C. C. replied "If I get more pizza." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

Lelouch heard Diethard hiding in the garden bushes. Lelouch said "I can't let Diethard find out what I look like."

Kallen said "Then go inside that window and lock it when you get inside."

Lelouch said "Thank you for the idea Kallen." Lelouch used the window to jump inside the school. However he jumped into the school's music room. Lelouch crash landed on some expensive music equipment. Lelouch accidentally stepped on some other music equipment. Almost everything in the music room was broken. Lelouch said "I can't let anybody find about this mess." Lelouch put the broken remains of the music equipment in a garbage can.

Diethard Ried looked at the window and said "Where's Zero? He probably found that I'm after him. Well I'll find him soon. Ha, ha!"

Diethard Ried didn't see Lelouch's face, but he saw his black hair. Diethard was still outside. He looked at the windows of the school to find Lelouch.

Lelouch went back to his home in the dorm. Lelouch said "I think that I escaped Diethard, but I destroyed tons of valuable music stuff."

C. C. asked "Are you ever careful?"

Lelouch replied "Being careful is boring." C. C. gobbled down a entire pizza. Lelouch said "Are you full yet?"

C. C. replied "I want more pizza."

Lelouch said "How many pizzas do you eat a year?"

C. C. said "I would tell you, but the number is so big that it would take too long to say it."

Diethard got tired of looking at Ashford Academy's windows so he started looking at the dorm's windows. He saw Lelouch's black hair and said "I think that I finally found the real Zero."

Lelouch noticed that Diethard was looking through the window. Lelouch said "I need to escape him. I'm going to hide." Lelouch ran out of the dorm room.

C. C. was hot so she opened the window. C. C. said "Ah. Fresh air."

Diethard used the window to get into the dorm room. Diethard said "Ah. Fresh smelling room." Diethard tried to find Lelouch.

Lelouch ran outside. He hoped that Diethard didn't know where he was. He said "I need a good hiding place." He noticed that the swimming pool was nearby. He used a window to climb inside of the changing rooms. He looked around and said "Thankfully nobody else is here." Lelouch was glad that Diethard hadn't found him yet, but he was bored. Lelouch danced around the room.

The next part of the tape showed the time Zero got a couple of airplanes.

Zero got in the pink airplane, turned the engine on, and started flying. Zero said "This is pretty awesome. Even my enemies will be impressed by this. Even I'm impressed by this."

Diethard got in the purple airplane, turned the engine on, and started flying. Diethard said "I should of brought my news camera. This would be a good news story."

Zero asked "Who would care about two handsome dudes flying in airplanes? This happens every day."

Diethard said "Great point Zero. We should leave this boring airplanes."

Zero asked "If you step out where will you land?"

Diethard answered "The ocean."

Zero said "That's really dangerous."

Diethard replied "I dare you to try it."

Zero said "I love doing dumb dares, but this is too dumb by my standards."

Diethard replied "You lack more standards than anybody else Zero."

Zero said "Great point Mr. Ried. I'll turn off the airplane." Diethard got out his news camera while Zero turned off the airplane's engine and jumped into the ocean. Zero asked "Didn't you forget to bring your news camera?"

Diethard smiled and answered "I lied to you Zero. I only suggested that you buy airplanes so you could lose the airplane and play around in the ocean."

Zero asked "Why would you do that?"

Diethard answered "For a more interesting news story. I'll probably gets lots of broadcasting awards for this."

Zero said "I hate to admit, but I do feel like playing around in the ocean. I'll take a bath in here."

Diethard sarcastically said "Smart idea Zero."

Zero changed into his swimsuit, but he left his mask on. He got out his bath toys and started taking a bath in the ocean. Diethard took Zero's costume and flew away in the purple airplane.

Zero said "Oh ripoff. Diethard stole my costume and the better airplane." Zero got into the pink airplane and started flying while wearing his swimsuit and mask.

20 minutes later Diethard returned to the Black Knights' hideout. Diethard said "Zero and I had lots of fun with the airplanes. I need to go show the world what I recorded. I dislike messing around with Zero's reputation, but the most important thing in my life is getting good ratings on my news stories." Diethard did a evil laugh and left.

After the tape ended Zero had a proud smile on his face while saying "The tape proves how much trouble you bring to the group."

Diethard pretended to be offended. He replied "But I'm one of your most loyal allies."

Zero thought about it and said "You can keep working with me." C. C. facepalmed.


End file.
